creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banningk1979
Welcome to my Talk Page. If you need help with anything, have any specific questions or would like a review/critique of a story, please feel free to leave me a message here. Make sure to sign your post so I can write you back. What to do if I deleted your story? First off, let me say that I never, ever, enjoy deleting a story. As a writer myself, I understand that we all care about our works and don't want to see them deleted. But, please try and understand that we have guidelines here that we thrive very hard to maintain. Our goal for this site is to be the premier location for horror stories in the creepypasta genre. In order to achieve that goal, we have to be strict on what we do and don't accept when it comes to stories. '' ''With that said, if I deleted your work, you do have several options at your disposal. You can contact me right here on my talk page and ask me why I deleted it. I will do my best to give you a detailed breakdown of what was done wrong and what needs to be changed before the story can be posted on the main site. If you wish to discuss anything in private, feel free to ask, and we can move it over to E-mail or Skype. '' ''You also have the option to place your story in the Writer's Workshop where it will be reviewed by users and won't run the risk of being deleted. Once we green light the story, you can move it over to the main site without fear of deletion. You can also submit a Deletion Appeal if you feel that your story met the quality standards, and was deleted unfairly. In this case, other admins will look over your story and decide if it does in fact fit the criteria to be on the site, or if it should remain deleted. '' ''Best advice I can give here, make sure that you have your own copies of your stories. Write them in a word document and save it to your PC. If you're not sure if your story is site ready, use the Workshop first. This won't give you the immediate gratification of having it posted, but it will ensure that your work gets reviewed without being deleted. '''Finally, if there is anything I can assist you with, feel free to reach out. ''' Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Archive 7 Archive 8 Archive 9 Archive 10 Stain Upon Your Clean Page Hiya. I've been dealing with some stuff and just trying to step back to give myself a breather. I hope all is well with you, especially your job. Sure, I love your writing! It'll take me a while though, I've promised Raidra and DarthWeezer that I'd read their stories first and still need to do that, so you are 3rd in line [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:22, July 24, 2016 (UTC) If You Don't mind So a while back I re-posted some stories from reddit but so far they've hardly had any exposure. So I was wondering if you could see them for yourself and give your thoughts. Here are the stories. Charles Robert Olevsky Crown the Clown The Pigeons Around Here Aren't Real Thank you in advance. (AB1997 (talk) 01:51, July 29, 2016 (UTC)) How are things? I heard that there was a serious storm in New Orleans last night. Raidra (talk) 12:44, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :That's good! I had heard a report of tornadoes, so I didn't know how it was where you were. Here's hoping that this https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/French_fries#/media/File:Tornadofries.jpg is the only kind of tornado you have to deal with. :It's my pleasure. Friends have to stick together, and you've been good to check in on Mom's health. Believe it or not, Mom had an outpatient procedure on one of her sinuses about a month ago (the removal of something called a complex mucus seal). I noted that having a procedure done on the foot and then later having a procedure done on the head seems like the textbook definition of "If it's not one thing, it's another." Thankfully that went well too. She felt sick that first week, but she's doing well. :-D Raidra (talk) 00:14, August 6, 2016 (UTC) That's sure the truth I was blessed with good parents. Dad passed in April 2002 (Remember to get those colonoscopies and other check-ups), but he's with us in spirit. I don't know if I ever mentioned this to you, but believe it or not, he was a Korean War veteran. Mom has a follow-up appointment with the foot doctor tomorrow afternoon. Since things have been going well, I'll hopefully have a good report to share tomorrow night. How about your family? How's everyone doing? Raidra (talk) 01:22, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :The news is good! The doctor liked Mom's progress so well that he said she doesn’t need to see him anymore unless there’s a problem. He told her she’s been taking good care of the area. :-D Thanks again for your support during anything! Raidra (talk) 00:04, August 10, 2016 (UTC)